


Subbing for Mike Schmidt

by teruushima



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruushima/pseuds/teruushima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon <em>did</em> not and <em>could</em> not understand why he accepted to sub for Mike's shift at the pizzeria. He listened to Mike as he lived to tell the tale of working there permanently, and Simon just cannot understand why he put himself in his spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subbing for Mike Schmidt

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what came over me to write this. Being a 100% honest here.

"Shit. Why did I tell Mike that I'd sub for him anyway?"

Shaky hands gripped the tablet in his lap but didn't bother turning it on just yet, for he had to save his power if he wanted to last _anywhere_ past 12:01 in the fucking morning. Simon had just five hours and fifty-nine minutes left, with a big "thank you, and good luck" from no one but his good buddy Mike Schmidt. Yes, this was going to be a long fricking night of terror, and Simon was going to give Mike hell after persuading him to take his shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a family pizzeria that was supposed to give jumping joy to little kids.

_Yeah right, more like give nightmare food for them to die in their sleep._

Simon stood from his chair, he couldn't keep still in his seat, who would? With the buttons for the doors a little too far away, he couldn't let that be an obstacle, no, he would need to press those buttons in a matter of split seconds in order to save his skin. Save his skin from being shoved into a bear suit filled with crossbeams and wires that would without a doubt cause him some suffering before he actually died.

He wanted to crawl under the desk and just wait it out, but damn if there was a possibility that the animatronics would actually look for him underneath the rusty piece of furniture, Simon wasn't going to take a chance. Closing the doors and huddling up in a corner sounded good too, but he had a newfound goal to survive the horrors of the restaurant, so he could stuff Mike into a Freddy Fazbear suit himself.

That sounded reasonable enough.

Mike said something about the animatronics not actually behaving like animatronics or something like that, and Simon couldn't help but scoff at his words. What kind of animatronic at a kid's pizzeria would stuff a poor night guard into one of the other suits anyway? Did Mike seriously say that regular animatronics kill their unwary guards? Or did he just phrase that incorrectly?

Simon decided to set that thought aside because it was pointless, and that he could have sworn he saw a shadow of a tall rabbit appear in the left hallway. That, or the place was getting into his head in less than half an hour past midnight. Geez, did he need to toughen up.

"Okay, okay, let's look at these cameras," Simon said to himself, lifting the tablet up as he leaned against the wall next to the open doorway leading to the hallway where "Bonnie" always wanders down through.

The show stage still had all three animatronics and Simon gave out a sound of relief that lay in between the lines of a moan and the squeal of a pig. He tapped onto CAM 1C and noted that pirate cove was still covered by the purple curtain that looked as though the sky just decided to barf some glittery stars all over it. He shut it off and looked over at the percentage panel on the wall next to the wall with the posters. It was still a good eighty-eight percent, and taking a quick glance at his wristwatch, it was almost 1 am.

Simon hummed nervously a little as he flicked through the cameras briefly, giving a peek outside at the west hall. He checked the show stage once more and saw that the rabbit had left, leaving Chica and the favorite of them all, Freddy, behind at the stage they performed in the daytime. A rush of fear swept through him and he tapped onto CAM 5, reeling slightly as Bonnie was staring straight into the camera, and Simon felt as though he knew he was watching.

He flipped to the cove before setting the tablet down again, wary that the bunny was on the move, and Simon stayed put next to the west hall, ready to bring down the door that could eventually save his life. Simon didn't peek outside, but he checked to see if there was actually a shadow this time instead of his imagination, and nothing appeared. _Thankfully._

"Damn…" Percentage was down to seventy-five, and Simon wasn't good under the tension that his shoulders were burdened with, nor was he ready for the paranoia that came with doing this job.

How did Mike even survive a week here anyway? That guy has the of best luck, outliving the guards prior to him. They usually die nearing the end of the week, as Mike quoted from the guy who sent him recorded messages on the phone.

Simon pressed the button for the light just outside, and seeing nothing, he brought up the tablet, checking the two cameras that were most important. Pirate cove was still inactive, and Simon kissed the air for that, but taking a glimpse at the show stage, the chicken was gone now too.

" _Fuck…!_ " Mike had said that usually on the first day of the week, Monday, the animatronics don't usually become active until around three in the morning. Which is why Mike has asked him to sub for him on this day, so Simon could have an easy night. But did he say this could happen? No! It was only past two, and the rabbit and chicken were already roaming around. The time will come when the animatronics will finally realize that Simon wasn't Mike or an animatronic, and they'll rush to the office to get him.

Simon still doesn't understand how he hasn't booked it yet. It's two-thirty in the fucking morning. He should be getting some sweet, sweet sleep in his bed if it wasn't for Mike with his pleading eyes and persuasive words.

He rubbed at the nape of his neck, turning to the cameras once more, and Bonnie was trying to be sneaky in the supply closet, while Chica was making herself some food in the kitchen. With all the racket going on in there without visuals, it sounded more like the chicken was banging some pots and pans together. It was ear-deafening.

Shutting it off again, he went to sit in the office chair, rolling himself to the other side of the room to check the east hall if Chica wanted to pay him a visit. Simon sighed and went back to the center of the room. He was bait ready to be taken in this office, and he didn't like it. He felt so powerless (pun not intended) just sitting in this office, flipping through the cameras, turning on the lights and shutting the doors down.

Simon gave all the cameras a once over, and his eyes widened like saucers when he couldn't find Bonnie in any of the left cameras. He leapt to his feet and pressed the button to illuminate the blind spot of the west hall camera, and there staring, was a purple rabbit. Simon shrieked and shut the door, turning off the light as he stepped back. Looking at his watch, it was barely past three, and he was down to sixty-three percent of power. And unluckily, with that door shut, the power was draining pretty quickly at a steady pace.

No, he would not shake like a coward, not until he was being dragged by either Bonnie or Chica to be stuffed inside a Fazbear costume. Simon opened the door and was so relieved to find that Bonnie had gone, and was about to rub his eyes when he heard the sound of shuffling animatronic feet. His head lifted up so quick he squeaked at the slight crack his neck gave him.

Simon practically flew to the other side of the room and closed the door, seeing Chica just outside his window by flicking on the light. He let the chicken be cloaked in darkness, and he couldn't help but laugh at the times when he used to say, _"If I can't see it, it isn't real."_ Simon couldn't see Chica, yes, but he was sure as hell that thing was absolutely tangible. That's all the proof he needed in order to not reach out and actually feel if the animatronics were actually there, and not a figment of his imagination straight from his book of fears.

He never even liked Chuck E. Cheese's. Anthropomorphic animals weren't exactly his thing, and simple mannequins freaked him out too.

Switching the light on and off as fast as he could, Simon saw that Chica had left him, and he lifted the door again, glancing at the neon green "51%" on the panel on the other end of the room. Goddamn, these doors really killed his limited power. What did the generator run on anyway? Hamster wheels?

Simon groaned and lifted the tablet, worried that he hasn't checked on the stage or pirate cove in a while now, aware of the fact that they tended to roam more without his observing eyes. Freddy was still unmoving on the show stage, and the out-of-service curtain was still untouched, so Simon was relieved ever so slightly. It was fifty-four past three now, and he was so impatient for 6 am to roll around the corner, time ticking away on his wristwatch.

He only had two hours left, he was sure to make it now that he'd survived this long, right?

Determined to get his mind off of the guard-killing machines that are left on free-roam at night, Simon readjusted the bandana tied around his neck with trembling hands, and he nearly tripped on his own feet by pacing the room. He flushed slightly and couldn't help but slump on the doorway to the west hall. Mike would pay for making him do this. He may be overreacting, but the maximum terror Simon's felt before this night was no more than having a school-wide lockdown, for there was an unregistered person suspiciously walking the campus as classes were going on.

Simon wasn't even scared as he flipped through his phone while they were huddled underneath their tables. But this, oh, this was making him shake with a mixture of paranoia, fear, and anger inside a sarcastic bowl that is him. What Simon would do to just be at his flat after work, waiting for Mike to get his ass home and give him an _"I'm home"_ kiss. Sure, the kiss usually ticked him off, but he preferred getting annoyed and giving Mike a slap before kissing him back, rather than this scenario.

He briefly wondered what would happen if he let the doors be shut until he ran out of power. Mike had said he'd done it before, but didn't advise it, as he lucked out because he got a little too anxious nearing 6 o'clock. It was 5:59 when he ran out of power, the doors going up on emergency power and he lasted a full minute in a completely pitch black room with no appearance from Freddy or the others. The automatic lights that turned on at six rescued him from being the next security guard murdered.

**4:19 am.** Simon huffed, he could do this.

Instead of his phone, he flipped through the cameras and noticed that the curtains at the cove were separated by just a fraction, and he could see a glowing eye in the narrow slit. Simon set the tablet down on the desk in discomfort and clicked the button to turn it off until he picked it up again. He turned the west and east lights on and off, glad to find zero bunnies or feathered fiends outside his office.

Simon could have sworn the "43%" on the power panel had just dropped from forty-six.

Today was not his day.

He tapped onto the tablet again and saw Chica staring straight into the camera from her place in the restrooms, and Simon narrowed his eyes before switching to the dining room. Bonnie was stuck in a walking-position and Simon froze for a second. Did the animatronics just stop moving when they thought—no—when they _knew_ when he was looking through the cameras at them? If so, then a new tier of terror sent shockwaves up and down his spine.

Simon shuddered and looked at his wristwatch, sighing as it was only half passed four, and he went to sit back down onto the swiveling office chair. He remembered Mike saying that he got phone calls every day since his first week, and he nearly got fired for tampering with the animatronics' wiring. Simon chuckled to himself, it's something Mike would definitely do alright, but the brunette himself wouldn't dare go near the machines, even in broad daylight, in order to rewire their programs.

"I don't even like pizza…" Simon commented, playing with the tablet in his hands before checking it again. This time, Bonnie was barely visible down at the far end of the west hall, and Chica was as close as she could get to the camera in the dining hall.

He rolled to the west doorway and peeked his head out comically, seeing no sign of Bonnie, Simon pulled his head back into the room and shut the door down. He had no idea how close Bonnie could be, and he didn't want to know. He'd been told that the animatronics could somehow get in without a person's awareness, specifically this rare one which Mike had nicknamed "Golden Freddy", that appeared in a chair in front of him, and disappeared when he screamed, closed his eyes, and opened them again.

It was five soon enough, and Simon was starting to drift off into sleep, registering into his mind that he would need to curl into ball in his bed once he was done here. He forced his heavy eyes to open and he straightened up his spine, cracking his knuckles and neck in an attempt to be more awake. He could kill for some coffee now.

Well, not literally _kill_ , but figuratively speaking, Simon _would_ kill for a cup of dark mocha.

He switched on the camera again and stared intently at the cove, where the curtains were now pulled back a little more than before, and what Simon saw was a pair of eyes, and he couldn't decipher whether they were animatronic or not. Mike hadn't exactly elaborated on what was behind those curtains, as all he said was, "Just keep checking on pirate cove. I, uh…I don't want you to get caught by what's behind that purple cloth."

Simon shrugged, jumping a little in his seat as he accidentally tapped on the noisy kitchen while checking his watch for his remaining time. He gave out a soft "woohoo" at the time, and willed to spend his last half hour checking on the cameras and hallway lights.

He wouldn't get caught now, not when he was this super duper close.

Simon entwined his fingers behind his head as he watched pirate cove, occasionally sliding to the left or right to check down the halls for the bunny or chicken, noting that his percentage panel read ten—no—nine percent, with fourteen minutes left on the clock. He bit his lip in uncertainty that his power would last, and turned off his tablet in order to save his last juices of electricity to use on his lights and doors if they came rushing.

"Aw yes, bring it _on_." Simon smirked. Lightly pressing the button for the west hall's flickering light.

Bonnie's face was mere inches from him, staring right at him, and he screamed before shutting the door. He remembered this same thing happening a few hours ago, and he got cocky, for once. Turning on the light, he squeaked as the rabbit's shadow was visible through the dirty window. Simon backed away and watched as his percentage was dwindled down to five percent by just the usage of the light and the door, and he began to quake in fear, constantly glancing at his watch.

_5:53…5:54…5:55…5:55 and seventeen seconds…_

Simon exhaled as he opened the door with no Bonnie behind it, and he had about three percent of power left, and less than four minutes. He would make it!

_5:56…5:57…5:57 and thirty seconds…_

Simon could feel the long-awaited hour that was to come, and he clenched the armrests as he had two percent left to waste.

_5:58…5:58 and twenty-eight milliseconds…_

Chica has appeared in his murky window, and Simon's hand impulsively struck the button the bring the door down, and he carefully watched as the second hand on his wrist watch passed the seven, glimpsing the "1%" glowing and flashing in red on the power panel.

"I really didn't mean for you guys to actually bring it on!" Simon shrieked.

_Fifteen…fourteen…ten…nine…eight…_

"Seven…six…five…four…" Simon counted down, anxiously, and went silent as the power slowly ran on zero-percent.

The bell that sounded throughout the whole pizzeria nearly startled him out of his seat, and he jumped out of the chair, almost tipping it over. Simon did a silly little happy victory dance, throwing his hands in the area before rubbing his tiring eyes. The door automatically opened while all the lights in the restaurant came to life, and he tapped onto the camera of the show stage, smiling at how all three were back in their respective places, and pirate cove was covered as if never disturbed.

Simon was so relieved like he couldn't believe he was _alive_ , and he dropped onto the office chair, grinning like an idiot. Forget Mike's death wish, he would kiss the living daylights out of that man before passing out on top of his bed.

Yeah, that sounded better.

**Author's Note:**

> Simon, as you can see, is Mike's boyfriend(?), apparently.
> 
> **Little backstory headcanon:**  
>  Simon and Mike have been roomies for years, and that eventually sparked into something else. Ever since Mike took the job as the night guard and stayed permanently, Simon's been worried for his wellbeing (and he has a very good reason to be so!), and all of a sudden, Mike asked him to sub for him for just this day. So Simon goes through the horrors that Mike had experienced in Day 1.  
>  **End of backstory headcanon.**
> 
> *I _might_ (?) write a tiny series of this, featuring his and Mike's interactions after the events of this one, and so on. I'm just not sure whether or not to write it.  
> **Let's just see how this goes.


End file.
